


Just like heaven

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Is there a heaven?





	Just like heaven

Death wasn’t foreign to Victoria Hughes. Her parents died when she was six years old. She was raised by her grandmother then who died ten years later when she was only sixteen. She had seen a lot of death on her job. And the most painful death happened when she was thirty and lost the love of her life, Lucas Ripley. It left her devastated and heartbroken because she never thought that she would end up loving someone as much as she loved him. He understood her and he loved her unconditionally. They wanted to get married one moment and the next he was just gone leaving behind a hole that Vic couldn’t and didn’t want to fill.

And even though she had her fair share of tragedy and death, Victoria Hughes had never thought much about when or how she would die. Before she became a firefighter she figured it would be at an old age, peacefully in her bed at home surrounded by her family. Now as a firefighter, she is glad that at least one of those things is true. She is surrounded by family. Family not by blood but by choice. She is not old, just celebrated her 31 birthday about two months ago. She is not in her own bed but in a hospital and it's not peaceful because her lungs are burned after she ignored her Captain’s orders and went into a burning building to save two kids. Her tank had suddenly been empty and she didn’t have air but she just couldn’t let the kids die. The kids made it but for her it seemed there was no saving.

Vic had spend the last 10 months since Lucas’ death throwing herself into her work and being rather reckless because if she was honest she didn't care whether she lived or died. Losing him had diminished some of the light inside of her and she had not been able to get it back no matter how hard her friends tried to show her that there were things worth living for. She just couldn't see past that cloud that was hanging over her since her fiance had died. And now she was ready to join him wherever he was.

She looks up to see Sullivan and Travis sitting on either side of her bed, holding her hand and crying. She chuckles internally because she had never expected to become friends with her Captain but after Luke's death he was a great source of strength for her. Their shared grief over Lucas brought them closer. He was like the big brother she never had. More often than not she would sneak into his office and ask him to tell her stories about her love and those moments were some of her favorites. Those moments always made her feel closer to Lucas and now she was so close she could almost feel him.

Vic feels peaceful. Her body may be in pain but her mind is not. She has accepted that soon she would take her last breath and then she would be back together with the one person she loved the most, the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and now they would be spending eternity together.

She hears the door open and the rest of her team walk in and she would smile if it wasn't for the tube in her throat. She is happy that she gets to see them all one last time. Her friends, her family. They gather around her and their eyes are filled with tears and Vic wants to tell them that they shouldn't cry for her because soon she would be were she belongs and they should be happy for her but she understands that this is not a happy moment for them. They are losing her and she is losing them and while that hurts her more than she thought it would the thought of being reunited with her soulmate makes her so happy that she can't be sorry for dying.

“Vic, they can still try to save you. Please reconsider it. I can’t lose you.” she hears Travis whisper and she just shakes her head.

In that moment, Dr. Pierce walks in and her eyes show the same sadness as when she had to pronounce Lucas dead. Vic knows that doing the same for her in a moment is not what the doctor wants but it’s what Vic wants. Maggie had told her that her chances were very slim and she would be in excruciating pain and Vic didn’t want that. She wanted to fall asleep and just be gone.

Her family watches as Dr. Pierce extubates her. Her throat is scratchy but she has a few things she wants to say before she takes her last breath.

“I love you all. Thank you for being my family. I’ll go be with my other family now.” 

Sullivan stands up and kisses her forehead before whispering into her ear, “Say hi to him for me and that I miss him and I will miss you, too.” He kisses her forehead again and then everyone else takes their turn to say goodbye to her, kiss her cheek or forehead until it’s Travis turn.

Leaving him behind hurts Vic the most but she has no fight left in her.

“I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye to you but I get it. You miss Lucas like I miss Michael. I would probably do the same thing if I were you.” he kisses her cheek. “I love you, Vic.”

“I love you, too, Travis.” 

Vic takes a few more breaths and then Maggie pronounces her dead at 17:43 just like Lucas.

\----------

When Vic comes to, she is in their diner but no one seems to be there.

“You know that was not the plan, Eggy.” she hears someone say and she would recognize that voice anywhere.

She turns around and there he is, her Lucas, standing there in front of her smiling, wearing her favorite green sweater and a pair of jeans looking just as handsome as she remembers. 

She immediately runs to him and throws her arms around him. He catches her easily and wraps his strong arms around her holding her to him.

“You know that I’m not good at following plans, hubby.” she tells him before planting a kiss on his lips.

It takes her breath away and it fills her heart with so much joy and happiness that she is here with him right now. 

“I missed you.” she tells him when she breaks the kiss and he smiles at her and it’s almost blinding. She missed that smile, those eyes, the way he looks at her with so much love.

“I missed you, too. So much. You are just as beautiful as I remember you. Is that dress new?” he looks her up and down and she smiles.

“That was the dress I was wearing that day in the diner when I was waiting for you. Do you like it?” he doesn’t answer, just nods.

“I love you, Victoria Hughes.” he whispers.

“I love you, too, Lucas Ripley. For eternity.” she whispers back and kisses him again. “Oh, and maybe we can finally make Victoria Ripley out of that? What do you say, Mr. Hughes?”

He just chuckles and nods and kisses her again.


End file.
